Chained
by Ryo Kusanagi
Summary: Part 2 is finally up. Sorry about the long wait, but i'm sure you'll think it's worth it.
1. Default Chapter

[Neon Genesis Evangelion][Fanfic][Chained]  
  
=================================================================================================  
Evangelion: Chained  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by...you know the drill lets get on with the fic. But with that   
note I do own all of the ACCs so just drop a line if you want to use them.  
  
Evangelion: Chained was written, created and whatever else you want to say by Ryo Kusanagi and K-Ley Laskitt and published in the year 2001.  
  
Evangelion: Chained   
  
Any email about the fic - Queries, comments, additions, fan/hate mail are to be sent to   
storm_ridar@hotmail.com  
  
Warning Section  
=================================================================================================   
  
Warning: This fic is a recipe for disaster -  
Ingredients - 300 grams of an anime series with characters that seem so real and lively.   
- 20 grams of a great plot  
- One totally screwed up brain beyond recognition (recommended: Brain of psychopath)  
- A pinch of new and fresh characters and events to season  
  
Method -   
  
Step 1. Place the anime series and plot into a blender or food processer.   
Make sure there are only the very small refined pieces left after the process.   
Step 2. With a very sharp knife, cut an incision directly down the middle of the brain.  
Try to keep in the centre or else the final result won't make any sense.  
Step 3. Scoop out any confusing ideas and cheap jokes out of the brain and fill with the anime series and plot.   
Step 4. Place brain into a pre-heated oven at 200*C. Let this bake for about 30 minutes  
Step 5. Take out of the oven and season with new characters and events  
  
Enjoy  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
"So if x is equal to negative 3, then y would equal what, Hikari?"  
Hikari jumped, realising she'd zoned out completely and had been staring at Touji for the last fifteen minutes. Silently, she chastised herself. "Y?" she repeated.   
"Why not?" Kensuke cracked, earning him class wide laughter.   
"Y would be equal to, uh -" Mercifully, Hikari's algebraic stumbling was interrupted by two familiar voices coming from outside the classroom.   
"You jerk!"  
"Do you think you could do one thing I ask you just once in your life?" Shinji asked, his voice far more curt than usual.   
"Oh, shut up!" Asuka snapped. A pause. Then, "You're going the wrong way, idiot!"  
"I'm trying to get to my damn locker!" he shot back.   
"Who cares about your damn locker?" she retorted. "Do you really think we're going to be able to do anything?"  
"Oh, for Christ's sake!"  
The classroom door flung open, revealing Asuka, with Shinji standing behind her. Kensuke and Touji offered their friend a sympathetic look. "Shinji, over here," Touji called, at the precise same time Hikari called, "Asuka, over here!"  
Shinji and Asuka exchanged pained looks before saying, in perfect unison, "We can't."  
"Why not?" Kensuke inquired.   
Again Shinji and Asuka exchanged pained looks. "Because we're -" Shinji began, but was cut off by a kick in the shins.   
"Don't say anything!" Asuka hissed, blue eyes burning into him.   
Shinji rolled his eyes. "Asuka, be realistic. They're going to find out sooner or later."  
"I prefer later!" she insisted, silently begging him.   
Shinji ignored her complaints and turned his eyes to Kensuke, to answer his question. "Why?" he began dryly. "Because of this." He lifted his hand, which was handcuffed to Asuka's.   
"Kinky," Touji commented, his comment causing laughter from the class and a dark and vicious glare from Asuka.   
"It's not like that," she said, rolling her blue eyes, hoping her face wasn't too red. "We woke up like this."  
Asuka realised too late that her wording held double meaning and the whole class erupted into laughter, even their math teacher. She uttered an exasperated cry and turned to Shinji. "Explain," she said shortly.  
"Asuka's right," Shinji began, the class falling silent to hear his explanation. "We did wake up like this. But not in the way you think. We're not quite sure what happened, but we woke up in an alley handcuffed together this morning."  
"In an alley?" Hikari echoed, her nose slightly wrinkled. "Doesn't that mean you're all dirty and stuff?"  
Asuka eyed her friend. "Hikari, we're not exactly in a situation where we can shower and get dressed," she pointed out dryly.   
"I bet Shinji wouldn't mind," Touji said, his words slow, his tone meaningful as he locked his eyes onto Asuka's, waiting for her reaction. As he knew he would, he got one. Asuka grabbed Kaia Wynfield's pencil box and with surprising precision, threw it at him. It smacked him in the side of the head, clattering to the floor. Touji winced and rubbed his temple. Asuka smiled triumphantly.   
  
The teacher spoke up for the first time Shinji and Asuka had entered the room, most likely because he had absolutely no clue what to do. There was absolutely no mention in the school rules of handcuffs.  
"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted, a surely brave thing for a teacher to admit. "There's no handcuff rules at this school . . ."  
"Actually," Hikari corrected. "There is." Everyone looked at her, trying to gauge whether she was joking or not. "No, seriously," she insisted. "Rule number, like, 1407 is that no student is to handcuff any student, teacher or anyone else associated with the school to the back of a bus."  
The teacher winced at Hikari's reminder. "Oh, that's right. I remember when and why they made that rule." He shuddered. "That was messy for all involved."  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the class for a few seconds, before the teacher continued. "So, uh, why don't you two just sit down and we'll figure out what to do later, OK?"  
Muttering in a way that hinted that they weren't complimenting the teacher or each other, Shinji and Asuka proceeded to sit, realising they had no choice but to sit next to each other. Asuka went to fold her arms, and realising she couldn't, yanked her and Shinji's arm for no other reason but to hurt him. He yanked his arm back, she yanked hers back and they ensued in a big tug-of-war for several seconds before both exhaled and gave up.  
The teacher tried to remember where he'd left off. "So, Hikari, Y would equal what?"  
Hikari cursed silently. Chisato Kudoh, who was sitting behind her, tapped her shoulder and gestured towards Touji, who was trying to get her attention.   
"73 point 8," he mouthed. She smiled gratefully, and turned back to the teacher.   
"73 point -"  
"Ow!"  
Hikari was cut off by Shinji's indignant cry of pain. "Jeez, Asuka!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to rip off my arm?"  
"Well, it's one solution," she shot back curtly. They both turned their backs on one another; unfortunately, they failed to realise that the chain linking them was too short to do so, and before long, both yelled out in pain.   
"You jerk!" Asuka yelled.   
"How is it my fault?" he yelled back.  
The teacher rubbed his temples and sat down, resigning to the fact that no one was going to be learning what Y was equal to today.   
It was going to be a long day.   
  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
  
By the time lunchtime rolled around, both Shinji's and Asuka's wrists were red and sore. As they yelled at each other for the immense pain that they were both in, Touji couldn't resist pointing out that if they didn't insist on pulling the cuffs they wouldn't be in pain. Touji soon found out that he should have resisted.   
"Oh, shut up!" they both shot back, their tempers fraying.   
Hikari, like always, was sitting with Asuka for lunch. Asuka, much to her annoyance, had no choice but to sit with Shinji. Shinji, like always, was sitting with Kensuke and Touji, and thus the five ended up together.   
"I can't believe I'm sitting with the Three Stooges," Asuka griped, giving into an urge and pulling Shinji's arm once again. "I mean, there goes my reputation."  
"Or what was left of it," Shinji retorted, with a surprisingly sour edge to his voice.   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded indignantly.   
"Can you just shut up?" Kensuke, Hikari and Touji cried, exasperated.   
The shock on their faces was priceless; Kensuke briefly wished he had a camera on him. Surprisingly, Asuka didn't react violently or even nastily. Instead, she signed with resignation. "I can't believe this," she announced. "I've got no lunch, I so need a shower, my hair is a mess, and above all, I'm handcuffed to the Invincible Shinji!" She punctuated the last two words with a tug of the handcuffs. "Can it get any worse?"  
"Probably," Shinji acknowledged, grimacing.   
Asuka's head turned sharply. "What do you mean, probably?" she demanded.   
He offered her a weak grin. "You're probably going to hurt me when I tell you this but..."  
"But what?"  
"I need to pee."  
  
Asuka had insisted he hold it for twenty minutes, the desperation on Shinji's face increasing as the minutes ticked by. Touji pointed out that holding it for too long can cause internal problems, Asuka pointed out she didn't care, and Shinji pointed out that he was about to pee regardless of whether he had somewhere to do it or not. Finally, after twenty minutes of arguing of whether Shinji was allowed to pee or not, Asuka agreed, only because Shinji had threatened to pee on her.   
"Don't you dare think of involving me in this," Asuka warned as Shinji dragged her into the bathroom. A couple of boys Shinji and Asuka didn't know were leaving at the same time they were arriving, and seeing the handcuffed pair, their jaws dropped.   
"Oh, take a picture, it'll last longer," Asuka snapped as they passed each other. She turned her attention back to Shinji. "I mean it, Third Child. Don't you even think of involving me in this."  
"Oh, yeah," he shot back sarcastically. "That's my dream, Asuka. For you to help me pee. I've dreamt about this moment, how did you know?"  
"Oh, shut up," she muttered, hoping the heat she felt spreading across her cheeks wasn't visible. "Just get it over and done with, OK?"  
"I'm trying! But someone keeps interrupting me!"  
Asuka did her very best to turn away from Shinji to give him the privacy he was entitled, even though a certain annoying voice in the back of her head was persuading her to turn around.   
"Aren't you done yet?" she asked impatiently, knowing she was blushing profusely.   
"Does it sound like it?" he replied dryly.   
Asuka's cheeks were burning so much she was afraid that she was going to spontaneously combust. She tried to calm herself down for fear of how Shinji would put her out if she did burst into flames. After what seemed like an eternity - a highly embarrassing eternity - Asuka's ears told her Shinji was done. A brief flashback of some stupid movie called Austin Powers came to her but she dismissed it. Shinji wasn't Austin Powers. For one thing, she reminded herself, Shinji was about ten times more attractive than that...   
Asuka cut off her thoughts as soon as she realised what her thoughts were.   
"Can we go yet?" she asked.   
"Hang on," he said, a touch of impatience in his voice. "I'm not used to doing this with one hand."  
"You seemed to manage fine at the beginning," she pointed out.   
"That was different," he said, and Asuka could tell he was grinning. "There was desperation then."  
Asuka sighed deeply. "Just hurry up."  
"What's your rush? I'd have thought you'd be curious as to what the guys bathroom looked like."  
"Yeah, like I haven't been inside one of these before," she retorted rolling her eyes. She fell silent as soon as she realised what she'd said. "I mean -"  
"Save it, Asuka," Shinji responded, possessing the upper hand and knowing it. "Your reputation precedes you."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, and though Shinji couldn't see her face, he could picture it all too well . . . in particular the indignant rage that would be lighting up her big blue eyes.   
"Just something I heard," he said vaguely, wondering how long he could drag this out. "It's not important."  
"Spill it, Third Child!"  
"I'm just kidding, Asuka!" he cried, rolling his eyes. "You're paranoid, you know that?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit picking on me and let's get going."  
"Oh, heaven forbid I should pick on you for once."  
"You know what Shinji?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
  
The lighthearted attitude that they were sharing didn't last. Five minutes into the next class, Asuka was ignoring Shinji, examining her hair for split ends. A paper airplane flew into Shinji's lap. He unfolded it, realising it was a note from Touji and Kensuke.   
'Suicide would be noble in your situation.'  
Shinji laughed, and Asuka turned to look at him. "What's so funny?" she demanded.   
"Nothing," he lied, trying to shove the note into his pocket without her noticing. Unfortunately for Shinji, Asuka was very astute. She grabbed at the note and he pulled it back. She grabbed for it again and missed. This kept going on for a few seconds. Asuka grabbed for it again and this time got a hold of it. Shinji tried to repossess it, and, in his haste, fell off his chair, taking Asuka with him. The two landed sprawled on the ground, in a tangle of limbs.   
Asuka hit Shinji on the head. "Pervert." Then she plucked the note from his hand and read it. She crumpled the note, then looked at Touji and Kensuke, her eyes surprisingly calm. "So would homicide."  
As Touji and Kensuke laughed, Shinji tapped Asuka on the elbow. "Asuka, can you get off me?" he asked, his voice pained. "I can't feel my legs."  
She belted him again. "I'm not that heavy!" she snapped, nevertheless jumping up, jerking Shinji's arm violently as she did so. As he swore, the teacher watched the scene and sighed.   
"We really need to do something about this."  
  
"Don't even talk to me!"  
"Get a grip."  
"Yeah, sure. How about around your neck?"  
"What is your problem?"  
The angry exchange was fast turning into a spectator sport, with the class watching the rapid-fire exchange of dialogue from various vantage points around the room. But Shinji and Asuka didn't notice the crowd that they had drawn. They were too busy insulting each other.  
"What is my problem?" Asuka repeated, eyes flashing. "Think about what you said five minutes ago!"  
"All I said was that you practically broke my legs!" he shot back. "Which you did!"  
"I am not fat!"  
"I didn't say you were! I said you practically broke my legs!"  
"Which means you think I'm fat!"  
"You're so unreasonable!"  
"I am not!"  
"Look at you. You're being ridiculous!"  
"I am not!"  
"The least you could do is argue properly!"  
"I am!"  
"Oh, for crying out loud! This isn't an argument!"  
"Yes it is."  
"An argument's not the same as contradiction."  
"Can be."  
"No, it can't! An argument is a collected series of statements to define a definite proposition. Contradiction is just the automatic gain saying of anything the other person says."  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes it is!"  
"Look, if I argue with you I must take up a contrary position."  
"But it's not just saying 'no it isn't'."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't!" Shinji stopped and thought about what he'd just said. He decided to take up a different tactic. "You know your problem? You're a brat!"  
"And you're a self absorbed jerk!"  
"I'm self absorbed? Asuka, look at yourself for a second. You don't give a damn about anything or anyone if it doesn't affect you!"  
"Why don't you look at yourself?" she retorted. "You don't care at all what I'm going through here! All you can think about is how you'd rather be chained to Wondergirl!"  
"Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I'm thinking about how I'd rather be chained to Rei," he confirmed sarcastically. "God, are you insane?"  
Asuka's temper exploded and she glared at him, her breathing loud. "You know what, Shinji?" she said acidly. "Fuck you."  
"No, I'm busy tonight, actually," he retorted. "How's Monday night for you?"  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he came close to regretting it. The look on her face stopped, or at least temporarily halted, his regret. For once, Asuka Langley Soryu was speechless with shock. The spectators, too were silent.   
Asuka stared at Shinji with a mixture of disbelief, shock, anger and the tiniest hint of hurt. "When the hell did you grow a spine?"  
Shinji really did regret his next comment. "Around the same time I grew the unmistakable urge to kill you!"  
Asuka's blue eyes were cold as ice, but were burning with anger at the same time. She turned and yanked the door open, slamming it behind her.   
Unfortunately, Asuka had momentarily forgotten about the handcuffs and had slammed the door after she'd left the room, but before Shinji had. The door bounced off the metal chain, rebounded back, and slammed Shinji in the head. The class watched, stunned, as Shinji fell to the floor, unconscious.   
On the other side of the door, Asuka was dragged down by Shinji's unconscious weight.   
Silence. Then a long winded string of Japanese, English and German swear words came from the other side of the door.   
  
  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
  
  
Asuka looked on as Misato banged her head on the wall. "What is wrong with you people?" Misato wanted to know, clearly frustrated. "Can't you just be two normal people?"  
Asuka nodded in approval. "I can be two normal people if Shinji can."  
Misato turned slowly, her eyes taking in her two dependents, one of whom was suffering a severe case of unconsciousness. "This isn't funny, Asuka," she warned.   
"It's pretty funny."  
Both Asuka and Misato looked towards the doorway, where a doctor was standing, holding a clipboard. "We haven't had this big a laugh since a certain NERV employee was admitted in a pink Wonderbra," he continued.  
"What's wrong with that?" Asuka wanted to know. "She can wear a pink Wonderbra if she wants to."  
"She was a he."  
Misato and Asuka absorbed this. "Oh," was all they managed to say.   
"Anyway, Shinji will be fine," the doctor assured them. "He should snap out of this unconscious state soon. You whacked him pretty good."  
Asuka bowed her head with false modesty. "Well, I try."  
"Asuka, this isn't funny!" Misato cried.  
Asuka pointed to the doctor. "He thinks it is."  
The doctor nodded. "Can't argue there. She's right."  
"You still haven't explained to me why you're handcuffed to Shinji in the first place!" Misato exploded. Asuka observed that the pressure had finally gotten to her guardian.  
"Yeah, how did that happen?" the doctor wanted to know. "We've got a betting pool running down at the nurses station."  
Misato looked at the doctor in amazement. "Could you be more unprofessional?" she wanted to know.  
The doctor considered this, not at all offended. "I could leave a surgical instrument inside someone," he suggested.   
Misato wished fervently that she were somewhere else.   
"I told you," Asuka said with uncharacteristic patience. "I don't know why we're handcuffed together. We just woke up like this in an alley."  
"After a night of blackjack, cheap booze and really disturbing sex games?"  
The doctor looked surprised. "Hey, I think I was at that party, too!"  
"No!" Asuka exclaimed, horrified.   
The doctor folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Listen, here, missy. You young bucks aren't the only ones who like to have a good time."  
  
  
  
=================================================================================================  
Authour's Notes  
  
Well there you have it. Like it or not you read it. Any questions, comments, fan/hate mail to storm_ridar@hotmail.com  
  
Ryo Kusanagi  
  
=================================================================================================  



	2. Chained Part 2

[Neon Genesis Evangelion][Fanfic][Chained 2]  
  
=================================================================================================  
Evangelion: Chained 2  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by...you know the drill lets get on with the fic. If you don't know who owns Neon Genesis Evangelion by now, what the hell are you doing here? But with that   
note I do own all of the ACCs so just drop a line if you want to use them. The characters might be a little OOC, but wouldn't you be???  
  
Evangelion: Chained 2 was written, created and whatever else you want to say by Ryo Kusanagi, Thang Khung and Sylph and published in the year 2001. And finally a BIG THANKS TO K-LEY LASKITT, who originally came up with the idea, but was too lazy to finish it.... (joking K-Ley)  
  
Evangelion: Chained 2  
  
Any email about the fic - Queries, comments, additions, fan/hate mail are to be sent to   
storm_ridar@hotmail.com  
  
Warning Section  
=================================================================================================   
Warning: If anyone sees this fic as being an insight into their own lives, they should get out a lot more...  
  
Warning: Writing fics and warnings are really hard. Please send money help the author churn out more extremely funny and weird stuff. (Large note denominations only)  
  
Warning: This is a pointless warning.  
  
Warning: Thiss warrnink is mmsipelt.  
  
Warning: This fic was comprised during many late nights and when the author/s was suffering from extreme insomnia. The use (digestion, not drug related) of jelly crystals was also used on some occasions. If you ever feel that the author/s were ever in anyway trying to confuse the readers, you have every right to do so because that's what we intended. And finally if any part of this fic doesn't make sense, just sue us.  
  
Warning: If you ever do become chained to someone (hopefully a person you actually like), the best thing to do is pull out a hacksaw, but as fate would have it, it won't work here.   
  
Enjoy  
  
=================================================================================================  
Lastime...  
  
The doctor folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Listen, here, missy. You young bucks aren't the only ones who like to have a good time."  
"Go grow a brain" mutters Asuka under her breath as her and the newly recovered Shinji left the surgery with Misato.   
"Damn I need a beer." Misato sighed.  
"My head hurts." Shinji complained.  
"Shut up you idiot!" Asuka replied with a yank and almost pulled him to the floor.  
"Now, you two tell me how in the world did you get to be like this?" Misato asked trying to keep calm.  
"Well..." Shinji started.  
"We woke up in an alley..." Asuka stated  
"And we found ourselves chained together..."  
"And that's when I hit the pervert for lying on my chest..."  
"And it hurt..."  
"That's when I found where his hand was..."  
"And then she kneed me right where it hurts..."  
"Okay, okay I get the idea. What did you do next?" Misato asked.  
"We got out of the bin..." Shinji continued.  
"And got to school..." Asuka finished.  
"And that was when you to had a fight and you knocked out Shinji, right?" Misato asked Asuka.  
"Yep." Shinji confirmed  
"That's right" Asuka agreed with a smile "Good hit wasn't it?"  
"Okay you two get back to school." Misato ordered  
"Whhaaaaattttt!! What about us?!" Shinji and Asuka lifted up their chained hands.  
"I'll go to the police station and see if I can get the keys to the chain and handcuffs". Misato explained to them.  
"Okay, but hurry about it. I'm not sure if I can still hold down the urgers to knock him out again." Asuka glared at Shinji.  
Shinji just cowered as far as the chain would let him go.   
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
Back at school, the two troublesome teenagers where on their way to their P.E. lesson that's when trouble began to really stir up.  
  
Asuka was walking to the girls' change rooms with Hikari and Shinji was on his way to the boys' change rooms with Touji and Kensuke.   
"OUCH!" Shinji yelled.  
"AHHH!" Askua howled.  
Both Shinji and Asuka were yanked back toward each other.  
Both of them didn't know what to do.  
Hikari just shrugged and walked off to get changed.  
Touji and Kensuke followed suit in the other direction.  
"Lucky bastard!" Touji mentioned as he walked past.  
"You don't know half of it..." Shinji replied.  
"Shit! What am I going to do now?" Asuka demanded.  
"Umm... Get changed?" Shinji suggested  
"How, idiot?" Asuka shot back holding up her chained hand ready to knock him out.  
Shinji backed away half a step as far as the chain would let him go and began to try and figure away out of this mess.  
"Double Shit!" Asuka cut Shinji's deep thinking.  
"What now?" Shinji asked.  
"None of your business!" Asuka replied.  
Shinji went back to his thinking.   
"We can't go to P.E. because the gorilla Ms. Toma would send us to the principal's office. That would really be bad, since some idiot made a rule against wearing handcuff and chains. We can't get changed because the girls' change room is here and the boys' change rooms are over there. But... how if we get changed one at a time? Seeing Asuka getting changed would..." Shinji shook his head as he realised where his thoughts were getting to. That was when he noticed Asuka shuffling about and crossing her legs. That was the moment Shinji knew what Asuka's problem was.  
"You need to take a wizz don't you?" Shinji quizzed Asuka and eyed her with a smile.  
Asuka couldn't resist anymore and ran to the girls' toilets pulling Shinji with her.  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
"Keep still you pervert. I'm trying to pee here."  
"Well your not really helping?"  
Shinji's face was pressed against the toilet door.  
That was when Rei entered the female toilet.  
"Hello, Shinji why are you in the girls' toilets?" Rei asked  
"Well... ummm..." Shinji was completely lost for words as this was a new experience for him.  
"Is it normal for you to escort Asuka to the toilet?"  
"Shut up Wondergirl!" Asuka yelled out from behind the door. She was leaning forward, arm chained to Shinji while holding the door shut with her other hand.  
"Fascinating. Would you like to escort me to the toilet Shinji."  
"Jesus Christ Asuka, can you hurry up?"  
"You can talk, you're the one who took half an hour to take a piss, remember?"  
"How can I forget? You were practically holding it for me."  
"Oh ha ha Shinji. I really wanted to be chained to you for this long. Oh yeah, I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." Asuka said sarcastically and gave the door an extra hard shove. Squashing Shinji's hand between the door and wall.   
The chain only made it worse.  
"Why thank you Asuka. I never knew I meant that much to you."   
"You know were going to be late for PE right?"  
"Yeah, but if you don't shut the hell up we'll won't be."  
"You know this could be a lot easier if you just opened the door."  
"What do you a peep show now? I'm not a $2 whore you know. I do have dignity."  
"Oh sorry I forgot. Queen-of-fricken-everything has got a sense dignity. Can you piss a little harder so we can get the hell out of here?"  
"Can you just shut up! I'm pissing as hard as I can here." Shinji returned to his thoughts, he was getting the idea that this was going to be a very, very long day. While his mind was thinking, his ears picked up something. Asuka had stopped pissing and was shuffling about in the small cubical.  
"Can we go yet?" Shinji asked as he stared at his purpling arm. "My arm's loosing circulation."  
"Is there something wrong with you? Just let me finish putting on my panties and we can go. It bloody hard with just one hand."  
"Really? You need a hand back there?"  
"I've gotten more than I've ever wanted Shinji." Asuka realising what she had just said tried to save face. "You even think of taking a peek you little perverted freak, I will smash your little brain out of your god damn nose!" Shinji remembering the incident from before with the classroom door tried to retreat without much result. Asuka just kept complaining out the situation with a string of Japanese, English and German swear words.   
  
Meanwhile, the boys and girls of 2-A were busy getting changed...  
  
"Man, I really feel sorry for Shinji getting chained up like that." Kensuke sat slumped on the bench.  
"True, true. Well, at least while his there, he might be able to score a little action with that red headed devil."  
  
Same conversation, different place...  
  
"You know, I feel really sorry for Asuka getting chained up to a loser like Shinji." Hikari was getting her top on.  
"Yeah, Asuka must really be having a hard time."  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
"Good work. It seems that the treatment is working on the subjects."   
"Yes indeed. It seems that chaining them up together has made them more likely to be prone to anger attacks."  
"These made be deemed as good when an attack comes"  
The two scientists stared down at a chart full of numbers and graphs.  
"Yes, it seems when the two are stimulated they react in a positive manner towards the target."  
"Indeed, if we can channel this energy for when they have to use their weapons, we will be able to have a chain of super fighters." The second scientist played around with the numbers as the first watched. The screen first blacked and then, a flash of colour and movement came on. The words "THE NEW AGE WARRIORS" flashed on the screen. Two characters were chained together, their wrists almost bleeding from them pulling on each other. They both wielded a huge sword that shone like the sun. The faces of the scientists were illuminated by the programme. (HA! Had you going there didn't I?)  
  
"You know what Asuka, this "chain" experience could have a positive effect." Shinji was trying to look optimistic.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well for a start, so far all we have done is bicker and curse at each other."  
"Yeah, and your point is?"  
"Well, FUCK YOU BITCH! I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! LET ME OUT!" Shinji's sudden outburst caused Asuka to jump back, pulling Shinji with her.  
"You know we still have to get changed right?" Asuka was still stunned at the outburst, but her senses returned to her quickly.   
"Huh?"  
"What are you deaf?"  
"How are we going to do this?"  
"How would I know? You're the one who went to college and all."  
"Well that never prepared me for this!"  
"Who the hell cares! How are we going to do this?"   
"Look I'll turn around and get changed while you stare straight at that wall over there. If I so much as hear, see, feel, or think that your looking at me, I'll knock you damn head off your neck. Understood?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Shinji saluted to Asuka as he turns around, military style.  
"Oh God you're and idiot." Asuka opened her bag and pull out her P.E. clothes and shoes. She draped them over her bag as she pulled off her shirt. Shinji on the other hand was sweating, his brain was clocking a million miles an hour. Should he look? Should he pull the chain to make it look like he was scratching something so she would jerk around towards him? What should he do? What was right? He felt his own hand, the one on the chain, being pulled back and forth with Asuka. The shuffling from behind him had suddenly stopped. "Quick, hide." Asuka pulled over her baggy top as she barked out at Shinji. The two hid inside the door. "It's your turn."  
Shinji turned around to a sight he though he would never see in a million years.  
  
Two familiar voices weren't heard by the chained couple. "Did you get the shots?"  
"Hell, yeah!"  
"These will sell for heaps!"  
"Who would of thought that Asuka was stupid enough to get changed in front of the change room instead of inside."  
"Who cares? We got the shots of her getting changed now lets go make some cash."  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
"Oh, my, god. How can she go around walking like that?" Hikari thought to herself, as she watched Asuka charge into the room, with Shinji giggling behind her. The rest of the class didn't mind the view. Correction, the rest of the male part of the class didn't mind the view. The females except for one, however, were in shock. It wasn't the first time the boys had stared, so Asuka didn't mind. But the girls, why were they staring? It was probably the fact that they felt sorry for her. Why the hell was Shinji laughing? Asuka's brain was going as fast as Shinji's had. The two of them sat down, rather, Asuka sat down and then Shinji was dragged down. Hikari moved from her spot and whispered in Asuka's ear. "Hey, you only have half your shirt on."  
"What? What do you mean?" Asuka looked down, she saw the state that she was in. Her P.E. shirt had only one arm in it. Her chained arm and her body were basically out of it. The shirt had crossed over one of her breasts and only part of her mid section.   
Shinji's hysterically laugher spewed out at its hardest at this point.   
  
The whole male student body in the P.E. class either gagged at the sight that was before them or were laughing. The girls were all shocked and surprised at the antics that the reputable Asuka had done. Asuka was now blushing in extreme embarrassment at the state she was in. When she saw Shinji laughing at her expense she grew more redder almost as red as the mane on her hair due to the anger building up inside her. Asuka just saw the boy laughing fit to burst. He was laughing at her. Asuka Langley Soryou. No one and I repeat no one can laugh at me! Let alone Shinji. Anyway he may be a no one. Fuck it! This bastard is dead! I wont forget this! Asuka jumped up yanking Shinji up to his feet and almost dislocating his shoulder, which made him, laugh and cry in pain in the same time. Asuka then ran out of the gym with Shinji in tow. She had to get out of this chain or Shinji will have to die!  
  
"YOU BLOODY IDIOTIC PERVERT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WASN'T FULLY DRESSED?" Asuka yelled at sonic boom level.  
"Huh?! What you say?" Shinji asked "I lost you after 'you...' Some plane must have been speeding in the low fly zone."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WASN'T FULLY DRESSED?" Asuka ear lashed Shinji.  
"Hey take it easy. Don't get your tits in a tangle!" Shinji remarked. "I was so surprised when you pulled me for cover and shoved me under you I forgot everything when I felt your...um...hoo hoo's?" pointed at Asuka's breast "...on my head" Shinji explained.  
"WHAT YOU GOD DAMN FEELER! TRYING TO GROPE ME WHEN IT'S A BLOODY EMERGENCY YOU PERVERT!" Asuka was reaching the upper limits of the decibel spectrum.   
"Umm...how in the world did you get your school dress off let alone put on the sports top?" Shinji asked intrigued at this paradox (Trust me I've seen it before. I speak from experience. It's impossible.)  
"YOU WERE PERVING AT ME WHEN I TOOK MY SCHOOL DRESS OFF!?! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE A DRESS OFF YOU SPINELESS WIMP!" Asuka set new records in sound level with mega distortion and poor quality. "The hell... how did I get rid of the school dress?"  
"Huh? you finished?" Shinji inquired taking off his earmuffs, the blood from his ears had stained them.  
"How the hell did I get rid of the school dress? And how would you know if it were possible to take off a dress when you chained to a brainless oak tree?" Asuka asked Shinji with a agitation but at a normal vacuum cleaner level.  
"I dunno. But don't you get this weird feeling that parts of today are missing? Like we slept and didn't know anything that happened." Shinji asked.  
"What?! Really?! Oak trees have these sort of feelings?" Asuka looked wide-eyed at Shinji. "Guess I'm the only sane person on earth!"  
"No. I'm serious Asuka. This is really getting on my nerves. Like when we went to sleep and woke up chained together in some alleyway. And how the hell you got your dress off. But I guess you were the only one that would know. and how I got to the hospital." Shinji counting the times off  
"I knocked you out then you idiot!" Asuka said, "And you woke up in hospital." Asuka smiled at the memory as Shinji was out cold.  
"Could Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari please come to my office. I repeat could Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari please come to my office. Thank you." The corridor speaker blared  
"What now?!" Asuka sighed. "Guess nothing could get..."  
"Don't say it!" Shinji tried to stop her from finishing. But he was to late  
"...worse."  
A heavens opened and a thunderstorm ripped the sun to bits and made it cry in rivers.  
"You just had to say it didn't you?!" Shinji said.  
"Will you shut up?"   
The rain began to fall in buckets as the two chained kids tried to run through the rain. Rivulets began to form on their faces. Asuka rounded a corner to get into some sort of shade from the rain, Shinji followed behind. Or rather, Asuka rounded the corner and Shinji was pulled into a corner wall. His head was banging, the bash had almost given him a concussion.   
"Oh hurry up!" Asuka snarled. She yanked viciously on the chain, jerking Shinji out of his daze. They ran crazily on until Asuka skidded wildly on a patch of grass.   
"Aaarrgh!" Down they went, face first into a big puddle that was far deeper than it looked. For a while they were a mess of arms and legs as both struggled frantically to get up. Asuka won, pulling her face out of the water. The cold water splashed over the two. Asuka's hair matted as she tried to clamber out. Shinji was face down as she tried to kick him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asuka gasped, grabbing Shinji's shirt.  
"Ggloomp, ggloomp, ggloomp." Bubbles of air burst out at the surface of the water. Shinji's head was still submerged. Swearing, Asuka yanked on a handful of Shinji's hair, pulling his head from the puddle. Chest heaving, he gasped for air.  
"You moron! You could have killed me, you clumsy git!" yelled Asuka.  
"Ha? Wha?"  
"I almost suffocated down there, thanks to you! Come on! Get a move on, dammit!"  
"How is it my fault?" Shinji protested. "Who's the clumsy git who slipped?"  
"I could have drowned!"  
"That would have been something. Death of Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child, pilot of Eva Unit 02, drowns in puddle while handcuffed to her classmate and mortal enemy. Sadly missed by all who knew her...NOT!"  
"Oh, speak for yourself, Shinji! Like anyone would care if you drowned!"   
His eyes twitched, he saw something, something hard. Well two hard somethings anyway. He mustered up enough strength to blurt out, "Hey Asuka, your, umm.... are umm.... sticking ummm.... out umm...."  
"What?!?" The rain soaked Asuka stuttered.  
"You heard what I said." The belting rain was relentless, it was still pouring and the two of them were being soaked to the bone. Asuka and Shinji faces were a pale white as drops of water rolled down their skin. Their teeth were clattering, their bodies were shivering to conserver precious body heat. Asuka crossed her arms as she brushed over something hard.  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" At this point, Shinji received his third concussion of the day.  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
Exhausted, drenched, bruised and bleeding, they stood dripping in front of Mrs. Kobayashi's desk. He looked coldly down at them, his eyes taking in the handcuffs, the huge bump on Shinji's head, and Asuka's barely-there shirt. "Major Katsuragi has told me of your predicament and I'm going to be easy on you and let you two continue on like this." Mrs. Kobayashi sat in her brown leather chair, with her back to the chained children. Likely for them, she couldn't see the state they were in. Unlikely, however, Shinji was still seeing stars and Asuka was, well, a newly indicted member to the University of Hard Knocks(ers). They were both still dripping from the recent rain and were very, very unhappy about it. "Now, since there is a rule stating that students are not allowed to come to school chained to each other, I will let you two off because I have been informed that this could be some sort of terrorist attack."   
"Well, chained up to Asuka for most of today seems like being in a hostage situation." Shinji felt a sudden loss of blood in his leg. The vessels had clotted up and were creating a very large, blue bruise. Shinji's light humour did wonders for his physical condition. Mrs. Kobayashi turned around on her swivel and faced the children. "Miss Soryu, why is your shirt half on? And why are your umm... sticking out? Wait, I know that this occurs naturally, but can you please cover up before someone sees you."  
"That's it I've had enough." Asuka grabbed a few handfuls of tissue paper and began stuffing her bra.   
"Hmm, that's an improvement." As before, Shinji was getting nowhere with his humour. Asuka was beginning to get apoplectic. The reddening of her face was matching auburn hair. The phone on Mrs. Kobayashi's desk exploded into life. She reached for the phone, picking up the receiver and placing it next to her ear. Major Misato Katsuragi was on the other end. "Hello Major, yes I'm fine thank you, how are you? That's good to hear, the children? Yes, they're here with me. Yes, I'll tell them that. Anything else? Ok, good bye." Mrs. Kobayashi put the receiver back down.   
"That was Major Katsuragi on the phone. She informs that you two are too be excused from school and sent home. She also tells me that she has the keys for the handcuffs you are wearing."   
"Thank God for that." Asuka let out a sigh of relief.   
"Finally. I can be freed from this prison from hell." Shinji was then hit over the head with Asuka free hand.   
"Let's just get out of here."  
"Good bye children."  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
"Now let's take a look at those cuffs." Misato's commanding voice towered over the children.   
"Here." The two children raised their hands. Misato took Shinji's hand and turned it towards the keyhole of the cuff. She jiggled the keys inside the whole and inserted it into the lock. The metallic clink of the key hitting the lock echoed into the silent room. The trio stood in awe of what was about to happen. "C'mon, c'mon." Misato was trying to turn the key, but the lock wouldn't budge. Shinji was sweating from anticipation. Asuka was looking around the apartment, exhaling to pass the time. "Friggin' hell, open already." Misato was getting frustrated with the key and lock. "Here you try Shinji." She passed the keys over to Shinji. He played with the lock as Asuka interrupted him. "Give me the keys stupid."   
"God damn it Asuka I almost had it."  
"Oh, will you just shut up already. Your..."  
"I'm what?"  
"Complaining or saying you're sorry."  
"Alright, I'm sorry I ever met you, I'm sorry that you had to move in, I'm sorry that your making my WRIST BLEED, I'm sorry that we're chained together, I'm sorry that your such a bitch, I'm sorry for today and I'm sorry that I don't live up to your standards. There, you happy?" Asuka was speechless. The stopped herself from playing with the keys as she looked up at Shinji's face, staring deep into his eyes. They were bloodshot and tearing. What he said was the truth, but it wasn't his fault. Thankfully Misato stepped in. "Hey, what's this?"  
"Huh?" The two pilots asked in unison.  
"EVA brand handcuffs, titanium plated, layers of armour, just like a real EVA?"   
"No wonder the police keys don't work. This pair must of come from NERV."  
"WWWWHHHHHYYYYYY?" Asuka raised her fists into the air and shouted out.  
"Oh God." The doorbell rang.   
"You two stay here." Misato ran off to get the door.  
"It's not like we can go anywhere like this anyway." Shinji lost feeling in his wrist and left arm.  
"Hey Touji."  
"Hi Ms. Misato."   
"Are you looking for Shinji?"  
"Yeah, I've got something for him." Touji lifted up a hacksaw and pointed it towards his wrists.  
"Oh I see. You can try if you want." Misato walked back into the living room with Touji. "Hey guys. (Insert cheesy chained joke here, yes this is meant to be here)"  
"You want to try being chained to her for a day and you'll see."  
"Don't have a hissy fit Shinji, I was only joking. Now, I here to help you guys out." He lifted up his hacksaw. "I found this at school during Workshop, I need you two to lay the chain out flat. Misato can you please get a cutting board or something?"  
"Sure." Misato went off the get the cutting board, while Shinji and Asuka were trying to decide which direction to head. Asuka took control and jerked left, towards the TV. Shinji jerked right towards his SDAT player. They both ended up on the floor with red, sore wrists. "Here will do." Touji stepped into the middle of them. Misato returned with the cutting board and placed it under the chain. Touji took a firm grip of the chain and slid the hacksaw back and forth. The mechanical grinding shrieked into the room. A few minutes later Touji lifted up the hacksaw and stared at it. "The hell?" The cuffs had worn down the saw until there wasn't a blade attached to it. Shinji bashed his head against the floor, Asuka helped by placing her hand on the back of his head, slamming his head into the floor.   
  
  
  
  
-C- -H- -A- -I- -N- -E- -D-  
  
  
Kensuke had come over to the Katsuragi residence with his home made "welding kit", complete with face shield and oxy-flame torch. He got the two pilots to hold the hand out the window as he used the torch. The good news was that it failed miserably. The bad news was that everybody forgot about the conduction of heat through metal. Both Shinji and Asuka had now joined forces ear lashing Kensuke and proceeding to smack him out. The chain was red hot and Misato had a bright idea on putting it in water for it to cool down. Too bad, the water had other ideas. Instead of cooling down the burns and chain, it only cooled down the chain and aggravated the burns. Now, the two pilots had red, sore, burnt, blistered and extremely painful wrists. "Kensuke, when I get out of this I am going to kill you." Asuka shot a death glare at him.  
"Same over here you little git."  
"Huh, not even a thank you. So much for trying to help."  
"Settle down guys." Misato stepped in. "Look arguing with each other is going to get you no where. I'm going to call Maya now and ask her to check the possibility of finding a tool strong enough to cut through that chain. So don't freak out on me yet alright?"  
"Freak out? Freak out? You try being chained to a pathetic moron the entire day, then get ridiculed by your entire class, then come home to two of the dumbest stooges in the entire world. One of them wants to cut your arm of, while the other wants to burn it off. And you're telling me not to freak out? I am beyond freaked out. I am at the pinnacle of insanity." Asuka was fuming.  
"I think I'll push you off that pinnacle. At least it would be funnier if you were a nutcase instead of an over-bearing sadistic bitch." Asuka pulled out her hand the bucket of water. She knelt over and dumped the contents of the bucket over Shinji, leaving the bucket on his head. She then did her best Muhammad Ali impression and repeatedly hit the bucket. Shinji's covered head swayed back and fourth until it finally rested on the ground not moving. "That should shut him up for a while." Asuka grinned satisfactorily. The phone rang, Misato grabbed the phone. "Katsuragi residence, yes, Maya it's you, yeah, yeah, your serious, their not going to be happy but I'll tell them, ok, bye." Misato put the phone down, she walked over to Asuka, Shinji and the now empty bucket. "Guys I have some good news and some bad news."  
"Go on." Asuka turned around to face Misato.  
"Well, the bad news is that there is no weapon known to the Magi System that can cut such a material. So you two will be spending some more time together."  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Asuka's cry echoed in the silent apartment block. Kensuke and Touji's jaws dropped. Shinji on the other hand was still unconscious. "But what about my future? My first date, my first boyfriend, my first experience of everything! How am I going to get married? Imagine that, I, Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child was to be married with a moron chained to her arm. What would people say? I would be ruined!"  
"Asuka, you finished you "oh-woe-is-me" speech? You never let me finish, the good news is that there is still a small chance that Ritsuko could develop a tool, which could cut the cuffs. However, that would talk 7 to 9 months for designing, developing, testing and finally creating the finished product."  
"7-9 months? Impossible! I'd rather die than wait another second!" Asuka was having a fit. A moan escaped Shinji's mouth. "Shut up you god damned idiot!" She backhanded the bucket.   
"Could you just leave Shinji alone for a couple of minutes?" Touji asked the enraged Asuka.  
"Leave him alone? Leave him alone? You try being chained up to him like this all day. My reputation is ruined because of him. I have no life anymore, I'm a social outcast!"  
"Geez, settle down. If you took it like he did maybe you'll see that you're not so bad off."  
"What? You want me to get knocked out several times a day?" Asuka smirked sarcastically.  
"No, I'm not saying that..." The heated argument continued as Misato and Kensuke just watched.  
  
Several Minutes later...  
  
"What the hell are you on about Shinji?" Asuka screamed at the top of her voice. In the background, the television was glowing with a documentary of dinosaurs. Apparently, when a mummy dinosaur and a daddy dinosaur love each other very much they have baby dinosaurs. Slouched, Misato sat drinking a beer and watching contently. But anyway, broken glass, plates and assorted living room decor was scattered over the floor. Kensuke and Touji had claimed the overturned couch as a bunker from Asuka's rage. The both of them taken refuge as well as popcorn, both of them munched as they watch the raging Asuka and Shinji. "You know what Asuka? If there was anyone in the entire world capable of making one of those dinosaurs sterile with just an attitude, you would be it."  
"You know what Shinji, I'm gonna hit you so hard, that you'll have to undo you fly just to say hello."  
"You know what Asuka, you get smarter the shorter you skirt gets."  
The room fell silent. Misato turned and looked toward Shinji and Asuka. Touji and Kensuke did the same. Shinji turned to face Asuka. He opened his mouth, and just as he was to speak, the doorbell rang. Misato go up and left for the door. "I'm here to help out Shinji and Asuka." Ritsuko stood at the door with a Swiss Army knife in her hand. With a quick flick, a blade popped open and started to glow.  
  
Several hours later....  
  
"Its so good to be free!" Asuka was elated. The music was pumping and the party was alive. The two newly free children had every single known person in their small apartment. Gifts lined the table, small handcuffs, hacksaws and files were the most common. A fish bowl with a fish and decorative thumb cuffs sat still near the middle of the table. "Yeah that's the best thing you've ever said." Shinji was overcome by the amount of people that turned out to the impromptu party. "What are you going to call your fish?" Hikari asked intriguingly.   
"Umm... how about, Charlie?" Shinji pondered.  
"Charlie?" Hikari questioned.   
"Yeah, Charlie the Wonder Fish." Asuka jumped in. For once she was agreeing to Shinji instead of degrading him. "Hey I got and idea." Touji grabbed the fish bowl and placed it on top of a speaker.   
"What are you doing?" Misato asked. He jumped to the controls and turned on the extra bass configuration. The fish started to jerk to the beat of the bass. The entire crowd erupted into laughter. (Why? I have no idea. Maybe someone spiked the drinks, but we'll never know...)  
The night flew by, time passed like water through a sift. Party tricks were flying left and right. Touji was trying to prove his strength by head butting a block of ice cubes. He ended up with a sore head and was out cold for a minute. The girls weren't going to be left in the dark. They had a competition of their own. Obviously, the alcohol had gotten to them. Somehow, Misato organised a game to see who could take their bra off the fastest, without removing their shirt.  
Misato, Ritsuko and Hikari had managed to do it. Rei was still trying to grasp the concept of doing. Asuka, however, in her haste had gotten stuck somehow. Her arms were tangled and her bra was painfully restricting her movement. "I feel about as smart as a potato right now." Asuka whimpered in her defeat.  
"They're pretty smart you know." Shinji tried to lift her spirits.  
"Yeah," Touji butted in. "They know how to make starch."  
"Touji, you absolute tool, Hikari shook her head at him. "Asuka's in trouble and all you can do is laugh at her. You too Shinji."  
Both they boys, now looking down at the floor, burst into laughter. Just the metal image of Asuka set them off. "As soon as I out of this, I'm going to throttle you both." Asuka warned the two laughing fools.   
"Yeah, if you were so smart, you wouldn't have got stuck in the first place" Shinji managed to say between laughs. Asuka glared at Shinji. Kaji quietly chuckled in the background, Misato sitting braless next to him. Her well-trained gaze stared down at him. He quickly backed off. Asuka left the room and went somewhere. She returned with a liquid paper pen. "I'm going to enjoy this." She grabbed Shinji's head and forced him to the floor. His pitiful resistance was no match for Asuka's rage. The pen made its way to Shinji's nose, trying to force itself into his nasal canal. "Ha, who's an idiot now Shinji? I'm not the one who's going to die from Liquid Paper fumes." Asuka yelled, as she laughed sadistically.  
  
Well, after that incident, everyone got drunk and was bombed out. Several hours had passed, and the group ended up just falling asleep on each other.   
  
Morning.....  
  
The bright sunlight shone into the alleyway. A sleepy Misato cuddled up against a sleeping Kaji. The two had seemed to have spend the night together. The ruffled dark hair was strewn across the two. Misato pulled out her hand to rub her eyes. A sudden weight grabbed at her left hand. The still sleeping Kaji was unaware of the sharp feeling in his right hand. Misato tried to stretch her sleepy body, her hands hitting garbage, and slightly being pulled down. "Hey Kaji, wake up. We're in an alleyway."  
"Hmm... five more minutes mum." Was his only response.  
"C'mon sleepy head, get up." Misato tried to get Kaji to wake up, but to no avail.  
"What the?" Misato stared inquisitively at her left hand. A solid handcuffed stared back at her in the face. "Oh, shit....."  
  
End  
  
Secret Hidden Stuff Your Not Meant To See....  
  
Gendo sat at his desk, Fuyutuski standing by his side. The two watching the previous day on a small television screen. "It seems that the project was a success. We were able to find a way for the Second and Third Child to communicate and share ideas with each other, whether negative or positive."  
"Yes Fuyutuski. But that was not the only purpose of the project. I felt a certain resentment for not being there for my son. This was the only way I could get my son a date."  
"Get him a date?" Fuyutuski was puzzled.  
"Yes, this was the true reason for the project. It seemed a good idea at the time."  
"Then how do you explain the Ryouji and Katsuragi situation?"  
"Same thing, except that these two need to understand and work with each other better."  
"You sly, sly, dog." Fuyutski shook his head in resentment. Gendo just smiled and admired his work.  
  
Real End  
  
=================================================================================================  
Author's Notes  
  
Well there you have it. Like it or not you read it. Any questions, comments, fan/hate mail to storm_ridar@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks to Jim Lazar for the ideas on warnings.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who proofread, contributed (some without them knowing), acknowledged and read the fic. I would also like to thank my co-authors, ideas people, my friends for being weird, all those people who think that we can life in a happy world and finally my brain for putting it all together on paper. As well as this, I would like to thank everybody who was able to read this fic without having to wipe the tears from their eyes.   
  
Keep on being the people you are,  
Ryo Kusanagi  
  
=================================================================================================  
  



End file.
